


Воин света

by LazyRay



Series: Good omens драбблы [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Это AU, в котором Азирафель - настоящий солдат Небес, участник гражданской войны, воен света, словом, зарёкшийся воевать. А ещё тут про Гавриила, которого я пытаюсь понять. Ну, и конечно, змей мимо проползал, куда без него.





	Воин света

Гавриил помнил времена, когда весь мир состоял только из любви и света. Мир был достаточным, был прекрасным. Был идеальным.  
Бог, правда, так не считала, продолжая изменения и нововведения. Кто такой Гавриил, чтобы спорить с Ней.  
Спорили другие. И были вопросы, сомнения, гневные речи и, наконец, неповиновение. А потом был выбор, и была точка невозвращения. Небеса содрогнулись, словно от боли, и со стоном низвергли из себя тех, кто потом назовут себя демонами. У каждого демона внутри выжжена рана изгнания, у каждого ангела внутри холодеет память о внезапной пустоте там, где были миллионы собратьев. Падение было мгновенным - и продолжалось вечность.  
Когда Гавриил закрывает глаза, он всё ещё видит вспыхнувшие болью небеса и пылающие тела его бывших собратьев, покидающих его навсегда. Он поклялся не забывать их предательство.  
А потом пришла война. Долгое время о демонах ничего не было слышно, они собиралась где-то в Аду, чем бы это ни было, зализывали раны, выжидали... Они напали, в конце концов. Они пытались прорваться на небеса. И тогда ангелы впервые взялись за оружие. Впервые выступили сами против (когда-то) себе подобных.  
Бог медлила, а они не могли позволить демонам проникнуть на Небеса, опорочить их дом. Демоны внушали отвращение, были когда-то ангелами и стали бесконечно извращённым подобием себя прежних, их следовало уничтожать!  
И ангелы сражались, и уничтожали, и погибали сами. И Небеса вновь содрогались от боли и ужаса. И эта схватка всё длилась и длилась.  
Именно тогда Гавриил впервые понял, окончательно осознал своё истинное призвание: он должен покончить с демонами, положить конец их нечестивому существованию, избавить мир от них, а их от мучений. Воистину благородная цель!  
Он, конечно, был не один в этой битве. Его окружали соратники, достойные ангелы... Но не все умели и могли сражаться.  
Да, именно тогда Гавриил впервые и увидел Азирафеля. Он знал, что был такой ангел, конечно, они все знали о существовании друг друга, хотя бы теоретически. Они не виделись до этого, не пересекались. До этой битвы, до встречи в бою. До момента, когда Гавриил увидел пылающий меч в руках ангела. Как он держал этот меч! Как он владел им! Гавриил даже остановился на миг, очарованный. Этот ангел, этот воин будет ему отличным соратником, подмогой в деле его жизни! Демоны падали под ударами его меча, вспыхивали и уходили навсегда, избавляя этот мир от ещё одной частицы неправильности и искажения, очищая его. Азирафель был чудесным воплощением ангельского возмездия!  
Бой длился вечность, но рано или поздно закончилась и она. Последний демон был изгнан, вновь изгнан с Небес, и Бог навсегда закрыла им путь обратно. Больше никогда она не упомянет их, раз и навсегда вычеркнув их из своего сердца. Отныне все вопросы взаимодействия с демонами ложились на плечи самих ангелов. Гавриила и Михаила, точнее говоря. Они собрали под своё крыло всех, кого помнили по битве, кто стал бы хорошим соратником в грядущей битве конца света и ведущем к ней долгом противостоянии. Уриил, Сандалфон были первыми кандидатами, Азирафель и другие - лучшие воины Небес.  
Было много работы с организацией, сборами, распределениями...  
Когда, наконец, у Гавриила дошли руки до Азирафеля, он был немного... разочарован. Он не думал, что найдёт этого ангела в Саду. Так восхитивший некогда Гавриила воитель подметал упавшие листья и поддерживал чистоту в ручьях. Это должна была быть какая-то ошибка. И Гавриил немедленно исправит её, и определит воина на достойное ему место.  
Разговор пошёл... не так, как планировал Гавриил. Он не собирался терять время даром, полагая, что ему достаточно позвать, и этот воин бросит метлу и схватится за меч и снова встанет у него за спиной. Он ошибся.  
\- Я удивлён, что тебя определили сюда, Азирафель Убийца демонов, - с некоторыми пренебрежением заметил Гавриил. - Когда нам так нужны умелые ангелы, чтобы защищать нас!  
\- От кого защищать, Гавриил? - вопросил Азирафель. - Демонам больше нет пути обратно, Небеса в безопасности от них. И я сам попросился сюда.  
\- Сам?  
\- Вот именно. - Азирафель проследил за проскакавшим мимо пушистым зайчиком.  
\- А Армагеддон? - напомнил Гавриил разочарованно.  
\- До него ещё надо дожить, - как-то слишком уж легкомысленно отмахнулся Азирафель.  
\- Я не узнаю тебя! - вскричал Гавриил. - Где тот благородный воин, который так браво сражался со мной спина к спине? Кто поразил немыслимое количество демонов?!  
\- Вот именно! - не выдержал Азирафель, все показное спокойствие слетело с него в один миг, вновь являя Гавриилу неистового воина с пылающим взором. - Я убивал наших братьев! В чём тут благородство?  
\- Это были демоны! - прогремел Гавриил. - Мерзость! Искажение великого замысла!  
\- Замысел непостижим! - закричал Азирафель и осёкся.  
Гавриил резко обернулся и проследил за его взглядом. Из-за кустов выглядывала смуглая испуганная человеческая мордочка.  
\- Мы напугали тебя? - очень мягко проговорил Азирафель. - Прости, Ева, мы увлеклись. Мы больше не будем кричать.  
Новый эксперимент Бога испуганно кивнул и скрылся в листве.  
\- Я больше не хочу говорить об этом, - проговорил Страж Восточных врат и с чрезвычайно занятым видом последовал за человеком.  
Гавриил не стал преследовать его. Не стоит сейчас давить. До Армагеддона есть ещё время, пусть Азирафель придёт в себя. Он не колебался в бою и, придёт срок, не будет колебаться снова. Гавриил ещё увидит это меч разящим демонов.

  
Азирафель не стал догонять Еву. Он был не в том состоянии духа, чтобы беседовать с ней, визит Гавриила слишком взволновал его, всколыхнул болезненные воспоминания.  
Как посмел этот... уважаемый, но не слишком чувствительный ангел так настойчиво преследовать его! Азирафель закипал от возмущения. Он так говорил о самом ужасном опыте Азирафеля, словно это был подвиг! Азирафель Убийца демонов! Отвратительный титул! Он убивал своих братьев! Что в этом может быть достойного?  
Азирафель с отвращением посмотрел на свой меч. Никогда больше он не лишит жизни ни одно существо! Он клянётся в этом! Он лучше навсегда останется в этом саду, с милыми, но слишком наивными Адамом и Евой, с которыми, увы, по большей части не о чем говорить. Лучше подобное одиночество, чем...  
Хотя ему и в самом деле ужасно недоставало общения с разумным взрослым существом.  
Тогда Азирафель не знал, что Саду оставалось просуществовать совсем недолго. Очень скоро люди, для которых и было создано это райское местечко, покинут его, а он, страж восточных врат, не только не удержит их, но даже проводит... и отдаст им свой проклятый меч, обагрённый кровью демонов. Он будет нужнее людям.

  
Азирафель стоял на стене, глядя вслед уходящим людям, и терзался сомнениями, когда демон подкрался к нему. Азирафель подобрался было, подозревая ловушку, но, похоже, змей просто... не узнал Убийцу демонов! Ангел опешил, когда это создание без трепета и страха подошло к нему и принялось болтать. Кажется, Азирафель запинался и молол что-то невнятное. А демон подначивал, задавал неудобные вопросы, смущал...  
А ещё так забавно выпучил свои прелестные золотые глазки, когда узнал, что Азирафель отдал свой меч людям. Он попытался утешить ангела, и если в этом утешении было больше сарказма, чем предпочел бы Азирафель, что же. Змее положено кусаться, так?  
Но потом это создание доверчиво и совсем не по-демонически придвинулось, чтобы спрятаться под крылом ангела от дождя, и что мог сделать Азирафель, Убийца демонов, перед лицом такого небывалого чуда? Закрыть глаза на миг, сдаваясь, и - впустить странного демона в своё сердце, раз и навсегда.


End file.
